Untold Story
by ciocarlie
Summary: Saat malam di musim panas itu—apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaan bintang paling terang saat itu? Siapa Orihimemu jika kau adalah Hikiboshi?


**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Title :**Untold Story

**Rated :**K+

**Genre :**Angst / Romance

**Pairing :**D18, Slight DFon

**Warning :**Abal, gaje, shounen ai, typo bertebaran, OOC pastinya…

Song for : Supercell—Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story You Don't Know)

.

"Hei Kyouya—"

Suara pria itu tampak membuatmu menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat itu tersenyum lebar seperti biasa ia lakukan. Dan sebelum kau bisa merespon apapun, ia mendekat dan berhenti di depanmu.

"Ayo—malam ini kita melihat bintang-bintang!"

_On that ordinary day__  
__You suddenly stood up and said,__  
__"Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

"Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu tampak menghiasi wajahnya, satu hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan olehnya. Kau tampak menatapnya dalam diam—dan tanpa berkata apapun kau berjalan mendekatinya.

…

"Terkadang—otakmu bisa memberikan ide yang cukup bagus, Bucking Bronco—"

Pemuda berambut perak tampak berjalan bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya—sang Don Vongola muda dan juga atlet base ball Namimori. Ia bukan hanya mengajakmu, tetapi semua orang yang ia sering sebut sebagai teman.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

Dan semuanya tampak tertawa saat melihat wajahnya memerah karena perkataan dari pemuda itu. Kau sendiri hanya diam dan menatap wajahnya yang tampak tersipu merah sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"_You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"__  
__Everyone said and laughed__  
__We joked around and walked_

"Kyouya—kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Pria itu tampak menghampirimu, membuatmu sedikit terkejut sebelum memberikan tatapan dingin padanya. Moodmu memang selalu saja tidak pernah baik setiap berada di dalam rombongan orang-orang yang kau sebut herbivore itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mengajak herbivore ini—" berjalan lebih cepat hingga berada di jarak yang cukup jauh darinya dan juga semua orang disana, "—aku tidak punya urusan untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang ini…"

"O—oi Hibari, apa maksudmu!"

Kau hanya berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan nada kesal Gokudera yang tampak tertuju padamu.

"E—eh Kyouya, tunggu aku!" Dino mencoba untuk mengejarmu, tetapi dengan segera layangan tonfamu menghentikannya. Tatapanmu sudah bisa menjelaskan kalau kau tidak ingin ia mendekatimu, "aku akan menunggumu di bukit Kyouya!"

Tatapan tajammu tampak masih terlihat, tetapi tidak lama saat kau berbalik dan raut wajah itu menjadi datar dan juga sedikit memancarkan kesedihan.

_Like fools on that unlit path,__  
__So we wouldn't be crushed__  
__By the loneliness and anxiety we held._

…

Kau terus berjalan—semakin cepat dan cepat melalui sebuah jalan yang gelap. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, dan tidak ada satu orangpun bersama denganmu. Tetapi, kau tidak perduli—kau tidak butuh itu semua.

Nafasmu sedikit memburu karena jalanan yang sedikit menanjak—berhenti saat kau sampai di puncak bukit, menunduk sejenak untuk mendapatkan oksigen yang tadi sempat terhimpit dan sulit untuk kau dapatkan.

"Wow—lihat itu," suara Dino tampak membuatmu mendongak, mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan langit penuh bintang yang tampak sangat indah. Seperti sebuah hujan bintang yang memenuhi pandanganmu, "bukankah pemandangan malam ini sangat indah Kyouya?"

_Gazing up from the pitch black world__  
__The night sky seemed like it was raining stars._

Suasana di bukit saat itu memang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh bintang yang ada di atas langit. Ramai—dengan semua orang berada disana—termasuk dirinya dan juga dirimu.

Kau lebih memilih untuk duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka semua. Kau tidak pernah suka berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai seperti mereka.

"Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata," suara itu lagi-lagi membuatmu berpaling dan menemukan Dino yang tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingmu. Menatap ke atas langit, sementara kau tampak hanya menatapnya.

Entah sejak kapan—kau selalu berfikir…

Kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dan juga perhatianmu pada pria ini—yang selalu mengisi kehidupanmu dengan warna. Senyumannya—dan juga semua perkataannya, menjadi sebuah warna tersendiri dari kehidupanmu.

Tanpa sadar wajahmu memunculkan sebuah semburat merah di pipi pucatmu. Tanganmu bergerak, mencoba untuk menggenggam jaketnya yang tampak sampai kau genggam.

_Since when I wonder,__  
__Have I been chasing after you?_

"Kyouya?"

Kau bisa merasakan debaran jantungmu yang tampak menghiasi suara di sekelilingmu. Kau tidak bisa menatapnya, dan beberapa kali mulutmu tampak terbuka tanpa adanya suara yang keluar.

"Aku—" menggigit bibir bawahmu, mencoba untuk mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, sejak dulu—hingga sekarang, "—Dino, aku…" wajahmu semakin memerah, genggamanmu semakin kencang. Mulutmu terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—

"Hei—kalian sepertinya sedang serius sekali!" Yamamoto yang tampak tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangmu tampaknya sukses menggagalkan usahamu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya.

"H—hiee! Ja—jangan mengganggu mereka Yamamo—"

"Herbivore," mengangkat dua tonfanya, aura membunuhmu tampaknya sudah cukup pekat untuk membunuh seseorang hanya dengan tatapan saja, "kamikorosu…"

Dan selanjutnya, kau bersikap seperti biasa—seolah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Dino. Menggigit orang hingga mati, berdiam diri—dan memanggil orang-orang dengan herbivore.

"Kau berani meninggalkanku dame-Tsuna—" suara itu tampak terdengar, dan sosok pria memakai topi fedora dan juga jas hitam tersenyum dan duduk di samping Tsuna.

"Ka—kau sendiri yang menghilang," Tsuna melihat Reborn, lalu menatap kearah tempat Dino berada, "bersama dengan Fon-san?"

"Begitulah—" mendengar nama itu, kau menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Arcobaleno yang mirip denganmu itu tampak sedang duduk di samping pria itu. Mereka tampak akrab berbicara, dan tertawa bersama.

Semenjak pertarungan Arcobaleno dengan Bermuda, tampaknya Fon yang kembali pada wujud dewasanya—begitu juga dengan Reborn dan yang lainnya semakin dekat dengan Dino. Entah kenapa—

Apakah karena pemuda itu mirip dengannya—

…

Ia lebih baik darimu—ia lebih pantas untuk pria itu…

_Somehow, please,__  
__Don't be surprised and listen__  
__to these feelings of mine._

…

"Ah lihat—" Dino menunjuk kearah langit malam itu—membuatmu menoleh untuk menemukan tiga buah bintang yang membentuk segitiga. Di matamu, mereka tampak yang paling bercahaya daripada bintang lainnya, "—Deneb, Altair, dan juga Vega!"

…

"Rasi bintang musim panas—hanya muncul saat langit cerah di musim panas," Dino tersenyum dan kau tampak hanya diam dan menatap ketiga bintang itu.

Rasanya, ketiga bintang itu seperti—mencerminkannya, dan juga kalian…

"_There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."__  
__You pointed out the summer triangle.__  
__I remember and look at the sky._

Matamu sedikit melembut, melihat kearah bintang Vega yang ada di langit—yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Dino. Bersinar sangat terang—seolah meredupkan Altair.

Vega melambangkan Orihime—sementara Altair melambangkan Hikoboshi…

Entah kenapa cahaya Altair di matamu semakin meredup—hingga akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan Vega sendirian—kesepian tanpa adanya Altair yang merupakan pasangannya.

Menoleh kearah Dino—sedang berbincang akrab bersama dengan Fon. Kau tampak berjalan meninggalkan mereka, berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sendirian, ditengah cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh Dino.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang kau anggap sebagai Orihime—bintang yang paling terang diantara semua bintang disini, Dino-san?" Fon menatap kearah Dino yang tersenyum dan menoleh kearahnya sejenak sebelum bergerak dan menatap kearah langit.

"Orihime-ku—"

_Finally found Orihime-sama,__  
__But where's Hikoboshi-sama?__  
__That's a bit lonely_

…

"Akhir-akhir ini Dino-san tampak selalu bersama dengan Fon-san," Tsuna menatap kearah halaman belakang sekolah Namichuu, dimana Dino tampak sedang berbincang bersama dengan Fon.

"Ahaha, mungkin mereka berpacaran?"

"E—eh, benarkah?" Tsuna tampak menatap tidak percaya kearah Yamamoto.

"Hanya mungkin Tsuna—lagipula bukankah Dino-san sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai—

"Herbivore—" suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera yang sedang berbincang di lorong menuju ke kelas mereka, "—jangan berisik di lorong sekolah…"

"H—Hiee, maafkan kami Hibari-san!" dengan segera mereka bertiga berlari dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Menoleh untuk mendapatkan pemandangan mereka berdua yang tampak sangat akrab—hatimu terasa sakit.

Tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun—tidak bisa mengatakan apapun…

_Next to you, who was having fun,__  
__I couldn't say anything._

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya cemburu Dino-san," Fon tampak berbincang dengan Dino di halaman belakang sekolah itu. Faktanya, ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria Italia itu.

Semuanya hanyalah rencana mereka berdua untuk membuatmu cemburu. Hanya untuk melihat—apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak.

"Sebentar lagi—" Dino tampak tersenyum tipis dan samar, menatap dengan senyuman sedih kearah Fon saat itu, "—dan semuanya akan selesai…"

…

"Kau tidak memiliki—" Fon yang tampak menoleh kearah atas menyadari kau melihat mereka. Tetapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah ia melihat raut wajahmu yang tampak sedih dan juga sakit.

…

"Kyouya—" mengetuk pintu ruanganmu, Fon tampak mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Tidak ada jawaban darimu, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengecek keadaanmu, "—Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matanya tampak mengedar ke seluruh ruangan—tetapi berhenti saat melihatmu yang sedang memeluk lututmu dan berada di atas sofa ruanganmu. Membenamkan kepalamu di antara lututmu, dan hanya diam.

"Kyo—" Fon mendekat dengan pelan, mencoba untuk melihat keadaanmu yang sepertinya sudah berada diluar pemikirannya. Mendengar isakan yang sangat pelan dan samar, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau sedang menangis, "—kau menangis?"

"Tch—" rasa sakit di dada itu membuatmu sesak, membuatmu ingin menangis dan akhirnya semua itu tidak bisa kau tahan sama sekali. Kau tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa membenamkan wajahmu saja.

Kau menyukainya—kau menyukai Dino Cavallone…

Kau menyadarinya sejak lama—Hibari Kyouya mencintai seorang Dino Cavallone…

_In truth, I had already__  
__Realized my feelings for you some time ago.__  
__I found them,_

Fon tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum ia tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhmu hingga ia bisa melihat matamu yang merah dan sedikit air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Kau tidak menjawab—tetapi keheningan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Storm Arcobaleno.

"_Damedayo—nakanaide,_" tersenyum dan menghapus bekas air matamu, mengatakan dua kata itu dengan nada sehalus mungkin, "semua akan baik-baik saja…"

_but they'll never reach you.__  
__"It's no use. Don't cry."__  
__That's what I told myself._

…

"Kau bilang—kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"

Fon tampak menatap sang Don Cavallone dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Dino hanya bisa menatapnya datar sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi—selama ini, rencanamu hanya untuk mempermainkan Kyouya?"

Dan sekali lagi hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu…

Mengepalkan tangannya—tubuhnya bergetar sebelum ia melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras ke pipi sang Don Cavallone.

"Aku salah menilaimu Dino-san—"

Melangkahkan kakinya dan akan meninggalkan Dino disana sebelum Dino memegang tangan Fon dan menariknya mendekat. Mendekap dan menghilangkan jarak mereka dengan ciuman yang dalam.

"Aku tidak mencintainya—karena aku, mencintaimu…"

Kau—tampak berdiri di dekat sana, memandang mereka yang sedang berciuman dengan tatapan datar dan juga dingin. Tatapanmu seperti biasa—seolah kau tidak perduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tetapi—

_I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,__  
__Acting like I had no interest.  
However…_

…

ank aui mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa—tetapi pada akhirnya yang kau rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di dadamu. Perasaan yang jarang kau rasakan—tetapi pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.

…Flash back…

"_Suara handphonemu berisik Haneuma—" saat Dino sedang bermain dengan handphonenya, tampak tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berada di belakangnya dan menebarkan deathglare kepadanya—yang tentu saja membuatnya terkejut._

"_E—eh Kyouya maaf kalau aku mengganggu—"_

_Tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maafnya, kau dengan segera mengambil handphonenya dan berjalan menjauhi Dino yang semakin terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan._

"_Ky—Kyouya, kumohon kembalikan handphone—"_

_BLAM!_

_Dan hanya suara pintu tertutup yang terdengar mengakhiri perlawanannya untuk mendapatkan handphonenya kembali darimu. Kau sendiri tampak menyender di pintu itu dan menatap handphone di tangannya._

_Mencoba untuk memakainya—menghubungi nomormu untuk mendapatkan nomornya._

_Kau hanya diam—melihat nomor yang sudah tersimpan di handphonemu itu. Dan senyuman tipis terlihat samar di wajahmu beserta dengan semburat merah di wajahmu._

…End of Flash Back…

Ya—kau ingat hal itu, saat pertama kali kau merasakan hal itu. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya…

Dan hanya untuknya…

_That prickling pain in my chest, growing…__  
__Mn…that's right.__  
__Falling in love is like that._

…

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Dan kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Kau sedang berada di ruanganmu bersama dengan Fon yang tampak berdiri di depanmu. Terdiam—tidak bisa menjawab atau merespon apapun tentang apa yang dipertanyakan oleh sosok di depanmu saat ini.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan menurutmu? Kalau kau tahu—katakan padaku…'_

Hatimu terus berkata seperti itu—tetapi mulutmu kelu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain, dan kau terus diam dengan suara itu didalam dirimu.

_What do I want to do? Please tell me.__  
__There was a voice in my heart._

"_Kimi no tonari ga ii—"_ suaramu tampak berbisik dan seolah dipaksakan untuk keluar. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong—kau tahu kalau kau membutuhkannya lebih dari itu, tetapi untuk sekarang—mungkin hanya ada di sampingnya sudah cukup untukmu.

Keinginanmu memang tidak terlalu besar—tetapi kenyataan di depan matamu selalu terlihat pahit…

"Kalau begitu—tetaplah di sampingnya," Fon memegang kedua bahumu, menatap mata abu-abumu dengan tatapan yang tegas tanpa ada keraguan, "ia membutuhkanmu—dalam waktunya yang tidak lama Kyouya…"

…

"Apa?"

_Being beside you is enough.__  
__Reality is harsh._

"Fon—sudah kembali?" sosok itu tampak berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit saat kau berjalan masuk. Semuanya sudah terbongkar, Fon juga tampaknya dibohongi oleh Dino yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin membuatmu cemburu.

Tetapi, setelah ciuman itu—Fon tahu, Dino melakukan semua itu agar kau membencinya. Agar kau tidak mengetahui waktunya yang tidak banyak, agar kau tidak bersedih saat ia harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Fon—" mendengar tidak ada respon, ia menoleh untuk menemukan sosokmu yang membuat matanya terbelalak, "—Kyou..ya?"

…

"Kau tidak berhak untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan menjauhimu atau tidak," kau berjalan dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Menatap datar kearah pria itu—seolah kau tidak merasakan apapun—tidak merasakan sakit yang sekarang ini kau rasakan.

"Aku akan melihatmu—sampai kau tidak membuka matamu kembali," ia semakin terkejut mendengarnya, hanya bisa diam dengan mulut terbuka, "kau tidak bisa melarangku…"

…

"Baiklah—Kyouya," ia tersenyum tulus—walaupun tampak sedikit dipaksakan dan masih terlihat kesedihan di balik senyumannya itu.

Mungkin orang lain berkata—ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya…

Tetapi kau tidak melakukan itu—tidak perlu melakukan itu…

Karena pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Dan semua itu hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua—baik dirimu, maupun dirinya…

_I didn't say it.__  
__I couldn't say it.__  
__I can't go back now…_

…

Entah sudah berapa lama kau menemaninya—dan saat kau sadar, musim panas kembali muncul. Langit yang cerah dan dipenuhi oleh bintang—seperti tahun lalu.

Keadaannya semakin menurun—ank au tahu, malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau hanya bisa diam dan duduk—tidak memejamkan matamu sama sekali, begitu juga dengannya.

Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dibalik tabung oksigen itu…

"Malam yang cerah—" bodoh, bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini, "—seperti tahun lalu. Benar bukan Kyouya?"

Ya, malam ini sama seperti tahun lalu. Saat kau bersama dengannya, saat melihat bintang-bintang itu di atas bukit—setiap momennya kau ingat, saat bersama dengannya di malam musim panas seperti ini…

_That summer day,__  
__Those sparkling stars__  
__Even now I still remember._

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan wajahmu yang sedang tertawa, kesal, dan juga sedih—semua hal yang kau sukai. Tidak akan pernah—dan akan menjadi memorimu seumur hidupmu.

"Saat kau menunjuk tiga bintang itu—tentang Orihime dan juga Hikiboshi…"

…

"Ya—" tersenyum lemah, wajahnya semakin pucat dan juga suaranya semakin pelan, "—saat bersamamu yang paling menyenangkan…"

Apakah harus ia mengatakan itu?

Satu hal yang bisa membuatmu berat untuk membiarkannya pergi…

"Tetapi aku salut kau mengingatnya—" tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kearah atap kamar sebelum menoleh kearahmu, "—seakan kau menyimpannya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat pen—"

Suaranya tampak terhenti—kau tidak sadar air mata sudah turun menggenang di pipimu. Membuatnya terkejut—membuatnya menghentikan semua perkataannya.

_That laughing face,__  
__And that angry face,__  
__I really loved them._

"Eh—K-Kyouya, kenapa kau—" Dino mencoba untuk bangkit, meskipun saat ini tubuhnya hanya bisa merasakan sakit meskipun hanya bergerak sedikit. Tetapi melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya menangis—pasti bukan sebuah masalah yang kecil yang sedang dihadapinya, "—hei-hei, kenapa kau menangis Kyouya?"

…

"Tidak apa—" menghapus air mata itu dengan segera, tidak ingin menunjukkan pada Dino sisi lemahmu hingga akhir dari hidupnya. Perasaan itu—sudah kau putuskan untuk menjadi rahasiamu sendiri, tanpa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya termasuk dirinya, "—aku tidak apa-apa…"

_Strange isn't it?__  
__Even though I knew that...__  
__You didn't know,__  
__The secret only I knew._

Suasana kembali hening dan hanya ada detak jam dinding serta alat pendeteksi jantung yang menghiasi tempat itu. Malam semakin larut, dan kau bisa melihat—dari ruangan yang gelap itu, bintang terlihat sangat jelas dari jendela.

Termasuk Deneb, Altair, dan Vega—termasuk Orihime dan Hikoboshi…

"Maaf Kyouya—" kau menoleh saat suaranya yang sangat pelan itu terdengar, "—aku, tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku lelah—"

…

"Kalau begitu jawab satu pertanyaanku Haneuma—" kau menatap dalam-dalam mata cokelatnya yang semakin menutup itu. Kau bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali, dan hanya menatap semakin dalam mata cokelatnya itu, "—saat Arcobaleno itu bertanya padamu, bintang yang paling terang menurutmu…"

…

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Menatap kearahmu, tampak sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum—memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menggerakkan tangannya, menunjuk ke arah langit di belakangmu dan memberikan bisikan terakhir untukmu.

Piiiiiip…

Dan hanya ada suara melengking dari alat di ruangan itu yang kemudian terdengar,

—dan kemudian hening…

Kau terdiam—bukan karena jawabannya yang tampak masih belum jelas terdengar. Kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan kau mengerti saat ia menunjuk kearah langit yang ada di belakangmu—apa arti dari semua itu.

Dan bisikan itu—menjawab semua pertanyaanmu…

Kau hanya bisa diam dan menatap tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu—membiarkan air mata kembali mengalir, tetapi kini tampak disertai dengan senyuman tipis di wajahmu untuknya—hanya untuknya.

_I pass the nights,  
The you from my distant memories  
Points your finger at the star  
With such an innocent voice_

_._

_._

"_You're my Orihime…"_

_._

_Owari (?)_

_._

Y—yak, memang ini adalah song fic, dan sedikit campuran dari fanmade video doujin dari Durara! Tapi ada yang dirubah kok Dx

Sudah lama ga bikin ffic D18, malah jadi hancur gini…

Dan kenapa pakai Fon buat salah satu slight pairing? Karena saya pingin XD

Maunya pake Tsuna sih, tapi kurang sreg aja kalau Tsuna nampar Dino #balikditampar

Lagipula Kyouya kayaknya lebih terbuka sama Fon XD

Oh iya, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya me bikin songfic—CUMA SONGFIC!

Jadi, keep reading my story kay XD *maksa*

Note :

"_Damedayo—nakanaide,_" : "Jangan difikirkan—tidak perlu menangis…"

"_Kimi no tonari ga ii—" : "Berada disampingnya, sudah cukup…"_

**Buat yang baca di Persona Series—menurut kalian dari kedua ffic abal ini yang mana yang bagus? XD**


End file.
